Alone
by iwantasoda
Summary: Harry and Draco make use of a deserted Gryffindor tower and are joined by an uninvited party.


**Title:** Alone

**Author:** Chrissy (iwantasoda)

**Feedback:** My drug of choice

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry/Ron

**Word Count:** 1,079

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** Smut, PWP

**Summary:** Harry and Draco make use of a deserted Gryffindor tower and are joined by an uninvited party.

**Notes:** Written for 50passages #48: All right, but there's room enough for two.

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** M/M relationship, 3 some… gods help me…

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling pwns all.

"No," Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Yes," Harry shot back, leaning against the cool stonewall of the Hogwarts dungeons.

"No," Draco repeated, he couldn't believe what Harry wanted him to do.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," Harry insisted, closing the gap between he and Draco before kissing him roughly, stroking Draco's cock though his pants.

"Okay," Draco caved; Harry's hands always had that effect on him.

Harry smirked triumphantly and took Draco's hand, leading him through the hallways towards Gryffindor Tower. "Relax, I'm the only Gryffindor that stayed over the Christmas Holiday. I couldn't take another Christmas with the Weasley Clan," Harry said, sliding his arm around Draco waist as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked, looking down at the two students before her.

"Plug your ears Draco," Harry said, glancing over at the blonde. Draco rolled his eyes and stuck a finger in each ear, humming softly as Harry gave the password.

"Protective much?" Draco asked as the portrait swung open.

Harry shrugged. "You'd never tell me the Slytherin password and you know it," he said, leading Draco into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Draco looked around the unfamiliar room, a small smile playing at his lips. "Same set up as the Slytherin Common Room, but we have better colours," Draco said, running a hand over the fabric of the couch.

"I know," Harry said without thinking as he sat down in a large armchair.

"You what? When were you in the Slytherin Common Room?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Never mind," Harry said hastily, unable to believe his slip.

"Out with it Potter, how the hell did you manage it?" Draco insisted, glaring at Harry.

"Second year. Ron, Hermione, and I made Polyjuice. Ron and I changed into Crabbe and Goyle to question you because we thought you were opening the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said quickly.

"You honestly thought I was the Heir of Slytherin? I'm flattered, I think," Draco said, sitting down on the couch.

"Come join me," Harry pouted, holding his hand out to Draco. When Draco stayed put, Harry rolled his eyes. "All right, but there's room enough for two," he bribed.

"Chair sex is no fun. Bedroom?" Draco suggested after getting up and walking over to Harry.

They kissed hungrily, the stress of the mid year examinations had kept them apart the past two weeks. They both needed this more than either of them would ever admit. "Help me up," Harry said, holding his hand out to Draco, allowing Draco to pull him up.

Draco led Harry towards a far door, assuming the dorms were located in the same spot. "Which bed is yours?" Draco asked, looking around at the five identical four-poster beds.

"Over there," Harry said, pointing to the bed beside the window.

"Draco started towards the bed, but paused when a thought crossed his mind. "That Weasel's bed?" he asked, motioning to the bed beside Harry's.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, slightly confused by Draco's question.

Draco smirked as he stripped his clothes off, watching as Harry did the same. Draco kissed Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he pushed him towards Ron's bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, realizing that he was lying on a bed that wasn't his own.

"Fucking you on your best mate's bed, got a problem with that?" Draco asked, spreading Harry's legs wider.

"No, no problem," Harry moaned softly as he felt Draco take his cock into his mouth. Draco nibbled and sucked Harry's cock as Harry babbled wordlessly, his hands buried in Draco's hair. His hips bucked roughly into Draco's mouth, gagging the Slytherin slightly as he came. Draco gripped Harry's hips to keep him from moving as he swallowed Harry's semen. When Draco released Harry's cock, Harry pulled him up, kissing Draco and loving the taste of himself on his boyfriend's lips. They kissed as Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, rubbing their cocks together.

Draco broke the kiss and pulled away from Harry, rising up to his knees. "Roll over, I need inside you," Draco said, his painfully hard cock demanding attention.

Harry obliged, flipping over, his eyes never leaving Draco. Draco looked around blindly- he had forgotten lube and his wand was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked from behind them.

Draco froze and Harry stared open mouthed. "R-Ron," Harry stuttered, suddenly away that he and Draco were both naked and in full view for the world to see.

"Don't stop," Ron said softly, passing Draco a vial of oil as he stopped Draco from pulling away from Draco. "I'm joining in," he declared as he kissed Harry roughly.

"The more the merrier," Harry said with a Draco-esque smirk, gasping when Draco slid an unannounced finger inside him. Ron climbed onto the bed, positioning himself against the pillow so that he could easily slip inside Harry's mouth.

"Just fuck me already," Harry growled as Draco continued to stretch him. Harry's green eyes met Ron's blue ones as Draco thrust into Harry. At that same moment, Ron shifted his hips and Harry found Ron's cock in his mouth.

Harry sucked Ron's cock in rhythm with Draco's thrusts. Ron moaned loudly, pulling on Harry's hair as he came, eyes closed, head arched back against the headboard. Harry released his cock and lay his head on Ron's thigh, fingernails gripping into the tender flesh of Ron's legs and crying out as he came. Draco came moments later, moaning Harry's name as he gripped Harry's hips.

As breathing returned to normal in the dorm room, Draco slid out of Harry and looked at Ron. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well, when a sperm meets an egg," Ron started out, laughing when Draco closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Not what I mean Weasley and you know it."

"Thought I'd try one more time to convince you to come to the Burrow, but now I see why you wanted to stay here," he said, smiling slightly as he watched Harry snuggle up to Draco.

"You staying?" Harry asked, turning his attention to his best friend.

"Nah, I need to get back to the Burrow before Mum sends Fred and/or George to find me and they see me like this," Ron said, reaching for his clothes.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said, smiling at the red-head as he slipped his shoes on before leaving the room.


End file.
